SIN ESPERANZAS
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Harry se encuentra en la recta final de su aventura y parece ser ke Hermione no se lo pone más facil. Mi versión del final de HP HH!


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rpwling tm y a WB tm (kè repetitivo, no?). Y no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

SIN ESPERANZAS   
Por: TlalGalaxia 

Si alguien me hubiera pedido, durante mis últimos años en Hogwarts, las definiciones de amor, valor, amistad y lealtad, seguramente le habría dado una respuesta bastante vaga. Tal vez había intentado definirlo en una palabra o dos, pero seguramente no habría acertado. Esas cuatro palabras, por simples que pescan, no pueden ser definidas correctamente en el diccionario o la enciclopedia. Esas solo pueden ser aprendidas en la escuela que cobra las colegiaturas más altas de todas: la vida misma.

El inicio de mis lecciones avanzadas sobre la materia no vinieron precisamente con esa profecía, ahora lo se. Estaba en séptimo grado, mi cabeza era un lío y sentía que todos a mi alrededor me molestaban y me estorbaban. Y en mi cabeza hueca, tenía la idea que había una persona que lo hacía más que los demás, que lo hacía a propósito, que de alguna manera lo había tomado como pasatiempo...

Hermione se la había pasado martirizándome en los primeros meses del último grado escolar. Mejor dicho, lo había hecho desde que le conté el contenido de la profecía. No era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, la verdad. En cuarto año había hecho lo mismo al saber que participaría en el torneo de los tres magos. Y de cierta manera siempre se metía en mis cosas con mucho más interés que nadie a quien yo conociera. Dígase mis exámenes, las amenazas, mis temores, todo.

El momento de la profecía se acercaba y con eso el hostigamiento de mi amiga creció cada vez más y más. Lo hacía por todo, por cualquier motivo por insignificante que éste fuera. Que si me tenía que preparar para vencer a Voldemort, que si debía estudiar para mis exámenes, que si tenía que entregar un ensayo, en fin. Ese día simplemente estaba insoportable. Yo tenía la cabeza en algo que me había dicho McGonagall (y que por supuesto no se lo había contado a ella para evitarme otro motivo para que me martirizara) y ella simplemente caminaba junto a mí insistiéndome que repasara con ella el primer examen de todos los EXTASIS. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, no pude evitarlo, simplemente estallé…

-¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE POR LO MENOS UN MOMENTO!- Ahora recuerdo su mirada y siento vergüenza de la satisfacción que manifesté en ese momento. Pensaba que le estaba dando una lección que merecía pero no supe interpretar el porqué de sus su estupor y del aire reprimido en su pecho. Aún así, no se fue… y a mi no me importaron las risas lejanas.

-Harry… yo…- me dijo con una voz tan tenue y apenada que apenas sí se parecía a la que me había estando martillando en la cabeza por los minutos anteriores. Pero aún así no tuve piedad.

-¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ME MOLESTAS? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL MARTIRIO QUE ES EL CAMINAR CONTIGO A MI LADO SIEMPRE DICIÉNDOME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla y la odié por mostrarse tan débil cuando yo estaba siendo severo. La odié porque ahora yo parecería el malo y ella sería mi víctima. Pero tampoco se fue…

-Harry… yo solo quería ayudarte…

-¡PERO NO PUEDES AYUDARME! ¿QUÉ NO LO VES? NADIE PUEDE HACERLO ¿Y SABES OTRA COSA? DEBERÍAS GASTAR TU TIEMPO EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA YO…- La sujeté fuertemente por un brazo, la aparté y le susurré- Para mí no hay futuro… lo de menos son esos exámenes, no los necesitaré a donde iré luego de enfrentarme a Voldemort…

Pudiera haber seguido hablando, humillándola, insultándola… pero no me dejó. Me dio un golpe en la cara que casi me disloca la quijada y luego me dio una mirada con tanto enojo que incluso los que veían y reían alrededor, salieron despavoridos.

-Nunca… ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a decir eso- me advirtió amenazadoramente mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice.

-¿Y por qué no?- le contesté a duras penas, con la quijada aún entumida por el dolor- ¿Conoces las oportunidades que tengo contra Voldemort? Son solo dos: una es que encuentre ese poder del que tanto hablaba Dumbledore ¿Y adivina qué? Estoy bastante lejos de encontrarlo, la segunda es la que ya te imaginas… si mi batalla contra Voldemort es inevitable… lo único que me queda es…

-¡Eso no importa! Harry, puedes hacerlo… lo has hecho miles de veces ¿cómo puedes ponerte negativo en eso?

-Sabes perfectamente que esos enfrentamientos he sobrevivido por mera suerte.

-Pues me aseguraré de que tengas toda la suerte del mundo- en sus ojos había determinación y eso me puso aún más enojado. En ese entonces pensaba que me molestaba por estarse metiendo en mis cosas… ahora se que me molestaba que creyera más en mí, que mi mismo.

-Mejor asegúrate de encargarte de tus propios asuntos- sentencié antes de darme la media vuelta y dejarla sola. Pero tampoco me dejó…

-¡TÚ ERES MI ASUNTO!- Exclamó a mis espaldas mientras me alcanzaba- Bue.. pues… porque eres mi amigo y serás mi asunto mientras sea así.

-Si esa es la solución…- le contesté ácidamente- entonces ya no somos amigos.

Esperaba que se enojara como yo, que me dijera algo hiriente o que me diera otra de sus cachetadas. Incluso esa mirada de ira me habría sentado bien. Pero fue peor, me dio una mirada sombría y débil mientras que retrocedía alejándose de mí.

-No te preocupes, Harry- me dijo en una voz débil pero clara- Ya no te molestaré más.

No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que pasó luego, se que no me dijo nada más, se que no me siguió y se que de alguna forma me las arreglé para llegar a mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba asustado y no sabía por qué, en la oscuridad de la noche intenté rememorar la conversación y todo lo que podía pensar era que no quería que hubiera sucedido. Soñaba despierto con giratiempos y con soluciones mágicas. Simplemente me sentía muy mal.

Y me sentí aún peor al conocer las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Ella, en efecto, me dejó en paz. No volvió a martirizarme, ni a insistirme. Pero paradójicamente, eso me hizo sentir peor. Y eso hacía también que mi enojo con ella creciera, así como mi orgullo. Y cree un círculo vicioso que odiaba pero del cual no podía salir… porque no me daba cuenta de que quería hacerlo.

Las semanas siguientes me sentí como hormiga dentro de una bañera a la cual le habían quitado el tapón y sin nada de qué asirse. Ron estaba siempre a mi lado, y se lo agradecí eternamente, tal vez fue la única razón por la que no me volví loco en ese tiempo.

Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo ajenas que pueden ser las personas cuando se lo proponen. De alguna forma, Hermione se las arregló para escabullirse de mi vida. Se levantaba mucho más temprano o más tarde y esperaba a que yo tomara asiento en las clases para luego tomar el asiento más alejado, no almorzaba a la misma hora que yo y si era muy necesario, lo hacía en alguna otra mesa o en el asiento más lejano el mío en Gryffindor. Estudiaba en su habitación y daba largos paseos por el lago de los cuales regresaba distante y pálida. La primavera en Hogwarts jamás me pareció más gris…

Mientras tanto, yo luchaba conmigo mismo por otras tantas cosas que me sucedían. Y lo más duro para mí era el no tener a mi mentor a la mano para que pudiera orientarme. Creo que vale la pena decir que durante las batallas anteriores, Dumbledore había dado su propia vida, que si bien había acertado un golpe muy fuerte en las defensas del enemigo, nos había dejado con la guardia baja. Lo más cercano que tenía para acercarme a él era su retrato en la oficina de Mcgonagall, la nueva directora, que si bien ya no podía ayudarnos en una manera activa, podía seguir impartiendo toda su sabiduría. Luego de pensarlo mucho, fui donde McGonagall, para poder hablar con él.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry?-Inquirió el retrato del ex director de Hogwarts. Era bastante normal que yo fuera a la oficina de la directora últimamente, pero supongo que mi mirada les preocupó en muchos sentidos.

-No… bueno si- no estaba seguro qué era lo que quería decirle, con tantas cosas dando vueltas por mi mente- lo que pasa es que últimamente me siento perdido.

-Ya veo…- a pesar de ser solo un retrato, la imagen de Dumbledore reflejaba todas las características que el original- te preocupa la nueva adquisición de Tom.

-¿A usted no? El que Voldemort se haya hecho de aquello que se resguardaba en el ministerio le da un poder mucho mayor sobre mí, sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque es algo que no tenemos, que yo no tengo.

-En eso te equivocas, Harry.

-¿Me va a decir otra vez que hay otro poder en mí que Voldemort no me heredó? ¡Vamos! Durante mi entrenamiento solo he aprendido a controlar todo lo que él me dio ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer si él logra hacerse de ese poder que no conozco?

-Lo conoces perfectamente, Harry. Solo que no te has dado cuenta. Cuando sea el momento oportuno no descubrirás.

-¿Y por qué no puedo saberlo ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dice?

-Porque no es algo que yo puedo enseñarte, Harry. No te preocupes, lo descubrirás.

-Gracias por nada…- me alejé bastante enfadado con él, con todos, con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, con Voldemort, conmigo mismo.

El día anterior a los exámenes estaba en mi habitación intentando despejarme. Ron tenía consigo algunos apuntes de Hermione e intentaba hacerme repasarlos. Yo, por otro lado, tenía muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparme como para querer estudiar para un examen. Las cosas en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix no iban nada bien, y McGonagall acababa de pedirme que estuviera preparado para lo peor, que tal vez esa batalla mía contra Voldemort sería su último recurso.

-Sino quieres estudiar, está bien- dijo Ron de pronto dejando los apuntes de lado- pero tienes que hacer otra cosa que no sea estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

-No puedo- y era verdad, a pesar de todos los entrenamientos, de las largas horas de investigación, los operativos de la Orden, poco a poco me acercaba más a más al precipicio.

Ron se quedó quieto por un momento, su especialidad nunca había sido la de tener las mejores palabras en momentos como ese. Y la verdad era que yo no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico?- pero si había algo que Ron siempre había conseguido era el darle soluciones sencillas a los grandes problemas.

No lo había comprendido hasta ese momento, de todas las veces que me encontraba en aprietos y él simplemente se encogía de hombros y me invitaba a una práctica de Quidditch, una mano de naipes mágicos o el ajedrez. A fin de cuentas, tal vez no podría darme las respuestas que siempre buscaba, pero en cambio me daba algo mucho mejor: su amistad incondicional. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo supiera.

-Vale.

Al fin que con el tablero todo parecía mucho más sencillo. Una batalla sin cuartel a pequeña escala de pronto no me hizo tan bien como imaginaba. Cuando mi Rey estuvo acorralado por su peón, un caballo y una torre me frustré más de lo debido.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Es sólo un juego… ya volveremos a jugar luego.

-¿Y si no hay un luego?

-Cuando Voldemort esté frente a ti, yo estaré contigo para ayudarte a mover tus piezas. Estoy seguro que habrá un luego.

-Harry… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo tímidamente una voz desde la puerta mientras se acercaba.

Era Hermione.

-Yo… los dejo- dijo Ron de inmediato y desapareció antes de que pudiera objetarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- No se porqué le hablé de esa forma si lo que en verdad quería era hablar con ella en lugar de pelear.

-No pretendo molestarte… no te preocupes- la miré de frente por vez primera mientras me sentaba en el filo de la cama y noté que tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara pálida. Entonces me preocupé.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella percibió mi preocupación e intentó emular sin éxito una sonrisa mientras que se sentaba en la cama contigua frente a mí.

-Es que…- su mirada se perdió en el suelo y luego de una larga pausa me volvió a mirar y tenía lágrimas en los ojos y resbalándole por las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Fue Malfoy?- de inmediato me puse de pie dejando cualquier acuerdo detrás. Para mi sorpresa, ella pudo sonreír entre su llanto y me contempló con una expresión cálida que nunca antes había notado en ella.

-No, no es nada de eso… además, yo me puedo defender de Draco por mí misma- la respuesta me confundió aún más pero volví a sentarme en el filo de la cama. Quien fuera que la hubiera puesto así, debía ser un desalmado.

-¿Y porqué lloras?

-Porque soy una tonta- se limpiaba la humedad de la cara, pero seguía llorando sin parar. Por un momento sentí que podría ponerme a llorar junto con ella sin parar, por lo que fuera o sin motivo, pero luego me dio uno.

Un golpe seco en el pecho casi me hace caer de espaldas sino fuera porque algo me sujetó para no hacerlo. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, Hermione estaba de rodillas frente a mí con la cara apoyada en mi pecho y apretándome con sus brazos mientras que sus sollozos iban en aumento.

-Hermione… ¿qué…?

-¿Podrías ser tú quien se calle esta vez?- me dijo sin moverse un centímetro… yo no sabía qué decir de todos modos- Acabo de hablar con McGonagall…- me dijo mientras que se soltaba de mí y me miraba con sus ojos inundados.

-Ahora veo…

-No me importa si nunca más me vuelves a hablar en toda mi vida… pero deja que me intrometa aunque sea por esta vez- sentenció mientras se ponía de pie y ahora yo la miraba hacia arriba.

-Te escucho

Ella jugó con sus manos un momento, caminó de un lado a otro mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se echaba aire y se sentó frente a mí nuevamente con una mirada muy seria.

-En verdad no me importa lo que diga la profecía… o lo que todos dicen que es lo peor que puede pasar. No me importa si los mortífgos entran en este justo momento por esa puerta o si soy blanco de sus ataques. A mí lo único que me interesa es lo que te pase, Harry. Y también me interesa tu actitud y tus acciones ante lo que está por venir. Tal vez pienses que esto no debería ser mi asunto, y creo que estás en lo correcto, no debería, pero lo es. Y me duele el hecho de que te estés dando por vencido antes de siquiera haber iniciado la pelea.

-No es que me de por vencido, Hermione ¡Es que soy realista!

-¡Pero no tiene porqué ser así! Harry ¡Tú puedes ganar! ¡Vas a ganar!- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Me gustaría poder creer en mí tanto como tú o como Ron- le dije mientras me recostaba y perdía la mirada entre el velo de la cama- ¿Cómo es posible que me tengan tanta fe? ¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca nos has defraudado…- contestó al imitar mi gesto, noté su mirada clavada en la misma arruga de la tela- Porque no me dejas caer, porque siempre vienes a mi rescate y el de todos los demás. 

-¿Yo he hecho eso? Pensé que era todo lo contrario…

-No, claro que no. el día que nos hicimos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidar a ese Troll! ¡Y tu cara en ese baño!

-Ese día podría haber muerto… pero te acordaste de mí y me salvaron ¡Aún cuando había sido una pesadilla para ustedes! Y en segundo año, recuerdo que en el club de duelo me defendiste de Millicet…

-¿Lo hice?

-¡Por supuesto! Tal vez haya sido solo tu instinto… y eso es aún mejor. Porque se que siempre ayudas a los que te necesitan. Como cuando ayudaste a Sirius en tercer año y a Buckbeak; o a Cedric en el torneo de los tres magos; o a todos nosotros en el ministerio de magia; o como siempre estás para asegurarte de que nada me pase… ¿Cómo puedes salvar a tanta gente y ni siquiera intentar salvarte a ti mismo?

-Porque mi no salvación hace que los demás puedan tener una mejor vida. Porque no he encontrado eso que Dumbledore dice, porque se que cuando las cosas se pongan muy feas… mi último recurso es llevarme a Voldemort conmigo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu vida?

-¿Cuál vida? ¿Le has echado un vistazo a mi vida últimamente?

-Entonces vas a desperdiciar el sacrificio de tu padres…- había tocado un nervio.

-Ya se los aclararé en persona.- y yo toque otro.

Se quedó ahí acostada junto a mí, en silencio. Me di cuenta que lloraba luego de un rato y al notarlo, se volvió a sentar dándome la espalda. Yo la alcancé y la miré mientras que ella se giraba y se limpiaba la cara.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer o decirte para que cambies tu actitud…

-Hermione… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo- contestó al ponerse de pie- Porque si tú te rindes… se que no hay esperanza para nadie. O por lo menos no para mí.

-Hermione… ¿Qué…?- pero ella avanzó en dirección de la puerta.

-No volveré a molestarte si así lo quieres… pero déjame creer que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Lo eres.

-Qué bueno… así podré seguir pretendiendo que éstas lágrimas son por mi mejor amigo… y no por el hombre que amo.

Apenas me levanté, ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Y así desapareció de mi camino durante el resto del curso escolar. No es que no quisiera verla o hablarle… pero sus palabras no habían sido precisamente de gran ayuda a mi ya de por sí enmarañada cabeza. Su revelación había tocado varios nervios dentro de mí que no sabía que existían. Era bastante extraño intentar visualizarla como otra cosa que no fuera mi mejor amiga pero lo era mucho más no visualizarla en lo absoluto. Y entonces dentro de mí se desataban dos deseos opuestos que tenía que reprimir entre las tantas otras obligaciones.

La extrañé en la cena de graduación, a pesar de que estuvo sentada a escasos metros de mí. No era que estuviéramos enojados el uno con el otro, ni se trataba de una situación que se aminorara solo con desearlo… era simplemente una decisión llevada al extremo. Aunque ese extremo fuera el abismo mismo de nuestras emociones ¿Por qué no podían las cosas volver a ser como antes? ¿Qué pretendía Hermione al decirme eso?

Es curiosa la forma en que se desperdician las cosas cuando se tienen por montones, es curiosa la forma en que se intenta preservar algo, cuando se sabe que se puede perder para siempre. Jamás había experimentado el miedo a la muerte hasta que supe que podría ser para siempre… hasta que supe lo que la muerte implicaba en realidad: no volver a ver a tus seres queridos por mucho tiempo.

En verdad no fue nada fuera de este mundo. Dumbledore me lo había advertido ya. Todos me lo habían preguntado alguna vez, centenas de alumnos en Hogwarts me habían detenido para hacerme la misma pregunta: ¿Tienes miedo? Y yo tan ingenuo y tontamente osado me reía o me encogía de hombros dejando boquiabiertos a mis interlocutores. Pero ese día jamás lo olvidaré, cuando un poco de miedo se me empezó a colar por los huesos justo desde la espalda hacia la nuca pasaba su vaporosa y fría mano, acariciándome como si fuera un gato. Centenares de agujas invisibles se me clavaban en el vientre y de pronto descubrí que las manos me estorbaban incluso para comer.

Los días se me antojaron a minutos, la batalla final era inevitable y ahí estaba yo cargando el peso del mundo en mis hombros. Ron hacía lo que podía, pero la verdad era que cuando se trataba de éstas cosas, por muy mejor amigo que fuera, no me era de gran ayuda. Ron era bueno para hacer bromas e intentar hacerme sonreír cuando de pronto me ponía muy serio o muy sombrío. Me daba ánimos y creía en mí como quien cree que la tierra es redonda a pesar de nunca haber estado en una nave espacial y haberlo visto con propios ojos. Pero cuando intentaba convencerme a mí mismo me encontraba con la novedosa noticia de que no era muy convincente, de que no creía lo suficientemente en mí o que simplemente me había vuelto un auto sin volante que está a punto de irse por un barranco, inevitablemente.

¿Y dónde estaba Hermione entonces? A dos puertas de distancia, a un asiento, a dos metros, a veces a tres, a cuatro habitaciones, a veinte pasos largos, a la vuelta, muy cerca y muy lejos. Tal vez será muy redundarte decirlo pero… tampoco me dejó. Estaba siempre a la mano como el bastón del ciego, y supongo que no debo aclarar que el ciego era yo.

Y esa noche, la noche anterior a mi posible última batalla, cuando la angustia me carcomía desde los pies con la misma ferocidad que un Thestral a un pedazo de carne, me levanté aún sin estar consciente de a dónde iba y me acurruqué frente a la chimenea de la sala del cuartel de la Ordel del Fénix aún temblando de miedo. Agradecí el hecho de que estuviera vacía, aunque no mucho las razones que lo habían ocasionado. Tenía la seguridad de que habría siempre alguien bastante a la mano si algún peligro se me acercaba, pero quizás solo quisieron dejarme ser… al menos por esa noche.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando sentí caer sobre mí una manta gruesa que en ese momento se me antojó a una capa que me alejaría de todo mal, como esas veces que soñaba que mi madre venía a arroparme cuando los Dursley me dejaban dormir en la alacena y apagaban la calefacción de la sala. Pero no estaba en la alacena y ésta, ciertamente, no era mi madre. Era otra persona, a quien había estado esperando desde hacían varios días.

-Estás temblando- me dijo, y la sentí sentarse junto a mí de frente a la chimenea.

-Hace mucho frío- mentí sentándome también e imitando el gesto de contemplar la llamas y las brazas mientras que me acomodaba la cobija sobre los hombros.

Estuvimos un buen rato en eso y entonces ella se giró y me vio a la cara.

-¿Estás listo?- me preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus brazos, como si los atara el uno con el otro para impedir que se movieran como serpientes, como era su costumbre cada vez que estaba demasiado nerviosa para admitirlo.

-No… la verdad es que no creo que nadie lo estaría…- le contesté mirándola de reojo, no creí poder soportar su mirada de frente- ¿sabes? Creí que me preguntarías lo mismo que los demás.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-"¿tienes miedo?" creo que eres la única persona que jamás me lo cuestionó.

-Yo no necesito preguntarte eso- alcancé a notar una sonrisa mientras que giraba la cara hacia las brazas nuevamente.

-¿Ah no?

-No… eso lo puedo ver siempre en tus ojos. Ellos nunca me mienten.

-¿Ah si?- sonreí incrédulo- ¿Y qué te dicen ahora?- inquirí girándome para verla y ella hizo lo mismo. Pero no fue lo que ella pudiera leer en mis ojos lo que me importó en ese momento, sino lo que yo pude leer en los suyos.

El hecho de no haberla contemplado de frente desde que había entrado en la habitación me había hecho que no apreciara el contexto con el que me hablaba desde el principio. El hecho de que no la había visto de frente y con esa claridad que ahora el fuego de la chimenea me ofrecía me había impedido ver lo cansada de su expresión, sus ojos evidentemente hinchados de hace días, y, por el leve momento que desenlazó las manos, pude notar que ya no le quedaban uñas (las cuales ocultó rápidamente al notar que yo las miraba). Me reprendí a mí mismo por no haberlo notado antes, era evidente que llevaba días así ¿Cómo no pude haberlo visto? Y entonces toda mi mente hizo un fuerte crack… ¿Y si lo ocurrido en ese momento hubiera sido lo que había ocurrido siempre? ¿Y si simplemente no había visto las cosas desde la perspectiva correcta desde hacía mucho tiempo? Y entonces mi mente formuló la única pregunta que en ese momento tenía sentido para ella…

-¿Desde cuándo, Hermione?

-Desde…- su mirada se oscureció un poco y se ocultó mirando al suelo- desde… no se. Desde siempre, supongo, de alguna manera inconsciente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo supiste con seguridad?

-Un par de años… no lo se, disculpa que ésta vez no te pueda dar bibliografía de la información que me pides.- la mirada de Hermione iba y venía pero no se quedaba conmigo.

-¿Lo sabías el año pasado?

-Sí- tenía la mirada clavada al piso.

-¿Y el anterior?

-Sí.

-¿Lo sabías mientras me ayudabas con Cho?

-Sí

-¿Y por qué me ayudabas con ella?

-No se… ¿Porque soy una idiota? ¿Porque te hacía feliz? Qué se yo.

-¿Y el año anterior a todo eso? ¿Lo sabías?

-¡¿Para qué quieres saber!- Hermione se veía frustrada, algo exaltada, tal vez porque la conversación no había ido como ella habría querido… y ciertamente no como yo lo habría deseado.

-¡No lo se! ¿Para comprenderte? ¿Para intentar comprender porqué te quedaste callada tanto tiempo? Dumbledore me había guardado un secreto y me dijo que era porque era muy joven para saber… ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-¿Porque eras mi mejor amigo y estaba enamorada de ti?- ésta vez me miró a los ojos y no supe qué contestarle- Tal vez no lo entiendas, Harry, para ti sigo siendo tu mejor amiga. Por eso me dejaste acercarme ¿no es así?- No contesté pero ella supo que estaba de acuerdo- Y yo puedo vivir con eso, he vivido siempre con eso… pero no sientas pena por mí, al contrario.

"Si he elegido seguir siendo tu mejor amiga sin decir jamás nada no es porque me haya llevado le peor parte, como has de creer. Al contrario, creo que ser tu amiga me dio la oportunidad de conocerte de varias formas que se, nadie más jamás te conocerá ¿No es eso lo máximo que anhelamos saber de la persona amada? Tampoco debes creer que me encerraba a llorar de amor ¿eh?- en ese momento sonrió y me pareció cómico a mí también y me contagió su sonrisa- A mí me tocó lo mejor que pude haberme llevado, estaba siempre contigo en todo lo que hacías, tenía la oportunidad de mostrarte mi apoyo y mi opinión sin la barrera de que te quedaras tartamudo en el transcurso. Si íbamos a un lugar cursi… nos reíamos de ello sin los nervios que todos los demás experimentaban ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto que eso?...

"Me tocó enamorarme de mi mejor amigo y fui feliz… hasta que decidió darse por vencido"

Me dolió saber su historia… también el pensar que no podría corresponder sus sentimientos de la misma manera… pero me dolió aún más el dejo de desilusión en su mirada al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Hermione… tengo miedo- a pesar e mis palabras, no pude dejar de mirarla, neceitaba su apoyo más que el de nadie. Necesitaba que creyera en mí y así contagiarme de ella como siempre lo había hecho.

-Lo se- me susurró mientras se abrazaba las rodillas apoyando la barbilla en ellas y miraba el fuego- pero también se que el valor no proviene de la bravía, como muchos podrán pensarlo. El ser temerario consiste en tener miedo y aún así hacer las cosas… como se que lo harás, como siempre lo haces. De no serlo ¿Por qué ayudas a la Orden si siquiera vacilar?

Me sentí mucho mejor al escuchar sus palabras, ella siempre tenía esa virtud que admiraría siempre más que su inteligencia o agudeza mental.

-Hermione…- Pude sentir un poco de tensión en la forma en que se rehusaba a mirarme a los ojos, pero eso era último que quería llevarme de ella en ese momento- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Hmm-hmm- afirmó mientras que su cabeza se ladeaba para verme. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba sus ojos desolados pero llenos de la fe que yo necesitaba.

-¿Podrías pretender al menos por esta noche que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga?

-Yo soy lo que tú quieras que sea- Y entonces me abrazó.

Nos quedamos dormidos frente a la chimenea luego de un largo silencio. El pensamiento de haber pasado la noche más increíble de mi vida me daba las fuerzas que sabía que necesitaba. Lamenté el no haber podido hacerlo antes, de haberlo sabido lo habría hecho. Pero en esos escasos momentos que me quedaban de cordura, mientras que todos se alistaban para dar el último golpe, lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo un poco más, vivir a la sobra de un eterno giratiempo era lo más atractivo para mí.

Cuando Lupin me preguntó que si estaba listo, le dije sinceramente que sí. Cuando Ron me preguntó que si tenía miedo le dije "como mi primer día en el campo de Quidditch". El viaje fue corto gracias al traslador, esta vez era nuestro turno. Habían muy pocos de nuestro lado, la mayoría demasiado jóvenes para pelear, pero estaban dispuestos a dar su mejor cara. Mis amigos del antiguo ED mostraban bravía contagiada y aquellos que ya eran mayores, bastante precaución. Dumbledore ya no estaba para salvarnos en caso de que las cosas se pusieran muy feas, y los que tenían toda la experiencia, ya no tenían la energía que nosotros.

La misión era sencilla, atravesar el recinto de Voldemort. O mejor dicho, ayudarme a que yo llegara hasta donde él estaba. Todos ellos dispuestos a dar su vida con ese único propósito: que cumpliera la profecía con los puntos a nuestro favor.

Conocía mis habilidades, gracias a Dumbledore y Snape había logrado manifestar una mayor disciplina de la que jamás había pensado. Ya me había enfrentado a Voldemort ante otros términos menos favorecedores y ésta vez todo lo que tenía que hacer es creer en mí mismo y desarrollar ese poder interno que Dumbledore decía que vivía en mí y que solo me faltaba verlo. Hubiera querido haberlo descubierto antes… pero las palabras de Dumbledore fueron "lo descubrirás cuando sea la hora" y yo solo esperaba que esa hora no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cada nivel del recinto cobró altos precios. A veces teníamos que dejar gente atrás para poder seguir. Pero con Hermione a mi derecha y Ron a mi izquierda, tomaba el valor suficiente para dar el siguiente paso. Faltando muy poco miré a mi alrededor, ya solo quedábamos seis de nosotros. Los mismos que alguna vez habíamos ido al ministerio de magia, los mismos que una vez habíamos jurado protegernos la espalda. Todos a nuestra edad con poderes mucho mayores a los que los Mortífgos esperaban que manifestáramos. Ginny y Luna se quedaron atrás un poco antes, Ron ideó un plan que ocasionó que no pudiera saber más de él excepto seguir adelante. Neville y Hermione llegaron junto a mí solo a unos pasos antes. Se encargarían de impedir que más mortífgos se acercaran.

Aún recuerdo sus plabras…

-¡Harry! ¡Es ahora o nunca!- gritó Neville mientras se preparaba a embestir a un mortífgo que se acercaba rápidamente. Sabía que sus poderes lograrían su cometido.

-¡Harry!- Hermione me apuraba a que siguiera pero mis pies se sentían de plomo. Entonces se acercó mientras que Neville ya se enfrentaba al mortífgo- ¡Ve! ¡Ahora!

Asentí apenas consciente de lo que hacía, y cuando me giré para seguir, ella me sujetó la mano y me jaló hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo, luego me besó tiernamente antes de aventarme dentro del recinto.

-¡Y que no se te ocurra morirte!

Apenas estaba asimilando lo que acababa de suceder cuando vi a Voldemort listo a realizar el hechizo que le daría poder sobre mí. El poder que se guardaba en el Ministerio de magia y que había adquirido a la fuerza para hacerlo parte de sí y tener ventaja sobre mí. Recordé la misión y todo lo demás se me borró de la cabeza. Hasta que la puerta se abrió…

Voldemort y yo habíamos estado peleando desde hacía bastante. Nos habíamos dañado físicamente el uno al otro. Yo, intentando que jamás bebiera de la pación del poder nuevo y él simplemente queriendo asesinarme. Había agradecido las largas lecciones con Snape y Dumbledore y mis amigos. De pronto cada cosa, por muy insignificante que hubiera sido, formaba parte del rompecabezas que era yo. hechizos sencillos o poderosos, todos me estaban ayudando más de lo que creí.

-¡Señor! ¡Estos dos han estado causando muchos problemas afuera!- gritó el mortífgo que había entrado por la puerta, cargaba consigo a Neville y a Hermione.

-¡Pues mátalos! ¿qué esperas?

-¡No!- grité yo- esto ya es entre tú y yo.

Pero en el momento en el que el mortífgo se distrajo, Hermione pudo zafarse y conjurar el hechizo que lo derribó. Neville ya había caído inconsciente en el suelo. Pero Voldemort también tenía su plan, con solo levantar su mano derecha, Hermione se levantó por los aires hacia él.

-¡Pelea limpio!- exclamé temiendo que lo peor pudiera suceder.

-¿No me conoces lo suficiente para saber que ese no es mi estilo?

-¡Déjala ir!- sabía que sus acciones intentaban hacerme cosas descabelladas y que perdiera mi concentración, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Eres muy valiente, chico. Y yo admiro eso, creo que ya te lo había dicho en alguna otra ocasión- Hermione resplandecía con un brillo verde esmeralda y parecía no poderse mover- ¿Pero sabes qué es el valor en sí?- las palabras de Hermione vinieron a mi mente casi instantáneamente, para ser luego repetidas por el mismo Voldemort- el valor desmedido debe venir de un temor desmedido ¿A qué le temes? 

-¡Déjala ir!

-Vamos a hacer una cosa ¿te parece?- y con un solo movimiento se su mano, Hermione se elevó hacia lo más alto donde permaneció flotando tan distante que solo la distinguí por el brillo que emanaba- ya te habrás dado cuenta que mi poción está lista- de reojo alcancé a notar que la botella que había estado reposando dentro de un fuego verde comenzaba a adquirir un color dorado, según Snape, eso indicaría que estaba lista- En este momento voy a dejarla caer y correré hacia la botella. Y a ti te toca elegir.

Las piezas se habían acomodado en el tablero. Si decidía ir por la botella, seguramente Hermione moriría, y si elegía a Hermione, Voldemort tendría ese poder por el que tanto habíamos luchado por que no obtuviera.

La voz de Hermione hablaba en mi cabeza "¡Ve por la botella!". Sabía que eso era lo más lógico, si obtenía la botella, podría beberla y vencer a Voldemort sin necesidad de dar mi vida a cambio. Pero algo dentro de mí quería más que nada correr hacia donde Hermione y ponerla a salvo.

-¡Listo o no, Potter!- fue una fracción de segundo, un instante… la eternidad. Voldemort desapareció y reapareció cerca de la botella y mis pies corrieron donde Hermione sin vacilar. Levanté mis manos e invoqué el hechizo que amortiguaría su caída. Para cuando volteé hacia Voldemort, ya estaba bebiendo el contenido de la botella.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- pero ella no me contestó- ¡Hermione!

A escasos metros de mí, Voldemort reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿No te dejé claro que jugar limpio no era mi especialidad?

-La… la… ¿asesinaste?

-Estaba muerta desde que la atraje hacia mí. Tú corriste por un cadáver, y yo ¡por la victoria!- el color dorado de la botella se empezaba a manifestar en Voldemort, pero curiosamente eso no pudo importarme menos ¿Ella estaba muerta?

-¿La asesinaste?

-¡Pero no te preocupes!- exclamó de una forma descarada- muy pronto la acompañarás. Sin embargo tienes que devolverme algo que es mío antes.

-¿Sabías lo de la profecía?

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!- Voldemort se carcajeaba mientras que el efecto de la poción iba en aumento- se que para seguir aquí no puedo matarte del todo sin antes recuperar lo que es mío. Tengo muy buenos infiltrados, como tú y tu gente ya sabía. Y para eso adquirí este poder ¿Estás listo?

-Como nunca- me puse de pie y le di la cara.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Y de dónde viene tanto valor? Ahora menos que nunca puedes matarme ¿lo sabes?

-No le temo a la muerte, ha peores cosas, ma acerqué a él y comenzó a caminar en círculos y yo hice lo mismo porque no quería darle la espalda.

-Veo que Dumbledore le sigue diciendo eso a todos los tontos que quieran escucharlo.- luego se paró en seco y yo hice lo mismo. Sabía que él conocía más acerca de magia y artes oscuras pero sabía que solo tenía que esperar a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Levantó sus manos y mi cicatriz comenzó a dolerme mucho. Me sentía como si me fuera a desmayar. Como si algo en mi cabeza quisiera salir desesperadamente. Así que no tuve otra opción que él, deseando que el poder del que me había hablado Dumbledore saliera. Pero no lo hizo. Mi cabeza me siguió doliendo y Voldemort continuó riéndose. Me rendiría pronto y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Me caí sobre mis rodillas y él se acercó, su mano ahora en mi frente como si estuviera succionando algo con solo tocarme. Y sabía que así era, estaba perdiendo todos los poderes que había obtenido de él dieciséis años antes. Voldemort se volvía más fuerte mientras que me daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo todas mis oportunidades de ganar. Después de un momento se detuvo y me di cuenta que lo había conseguido. Yo había fallado: les había fallado a todos, a todos los magos y brujas que creían en mí, le había fallado a Dumbledore, a mis amigos, a Ron y a Hermione. Me quedé tirado en el suelo y sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Voldemort se alejó de mí, disfrutando el hecho de ser completo una vez más, ya tenía todos sus poderes de vuelta y no tenía nada más que dar excepto mi vida.

-Se ha terminado, chico- dijo parado a escazos pasos de mí- y se habrá más que acabado para ti en un momento.

Entonces me di cuenta que el brillo dorado en él no se había desvanecido.-Ahora quiero que te pongas de pie. Creo que mi archi nemesis merece morir de una manera decente.

Sabía que no podia hacerlo y no sé si lo habría hecho de ser possible. Pero a Voldemort no pudo importarle menos. Solo con volver a levantar su mano, ya me encontraba flotando de una manera que simulaba que yo estaba de pie.

-No creas que te tengo compasión- su voz era normal, como si le estuviera hablando a su igual, lo cual era precisamente lo que acababa de dejar de ser- solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas ¿estás asustado?

-No de ti.

-Veo que tienes fuerzas- deshizo el hechizo que me sostenía y sentí el peso en mis pies. Me las arreglé para seguir de pie. No quería darle el gusto de verme rendido. Mi padre no lo habría hecho, ni mi madre y ninguno de mis seres queridos. Haría lo que ellos creerían que haría- ta concederé el honor de ser el primero en morir con mi nuevo poder.

-¡Como quieras!- le grité obteniendo una postura de batalla, Voldemort entrecerró los ojos.

Por primera vez la cara de Voldemort abandonó su actitud de desdén. Sus ojos rojos me miraban confusos pero alertas.

-Para estar a escasos momentos de tu peor destino… hablas mucho.

-Para estar tan seguro de tu victoria… pareces muy nervioso ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¡No a ti!- gritó antes de invocar hacia mí el poder que acababa de adquirir.

Una energía tan fuerte y cálida, tan potente como para derretir la navaja que alguna vez Sirius me había regalado, se precipitó hacia mí. Sentí cómo mi piel y mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante él. Un lugar diferente me esperaba mientras que por mi cabeza miles de imágenes se manifestaban: los señores Weasley llorando por el peligro que me acechaba con la misma importancia y sinceridad como lo hacían por sus propios hijos, Hagrid que se había quedado atrás en la primera etapa del recinto, Dumbledore que había muerto para que estuviera ahí en ese momento, mis amigos de la escuela que creían en mí, los demás Weasley que eran como mis hermanos, especialmente Ron, quien había sido al primero en salvarme antes que yo a él, mi Padrino Sirius que me había amado como mi propios padres, mis padres mismos que me amaron tanto como para preferir la muerte antes de entregarme, y Hermione… quien me daba una razón para nunca rendirme, la única que necesitaba, la que no había visto.

No estoy seguro cómo fue que sucedió, tal vez el momento en el que me di cuenta fue la chispa que activó la flama. Y de pronto cada peldaño en la escalera de mi vida me mostró hacia dónde conducían. Las piezas que habían armado el rompecabezas no eran las enseñanzas que cada uno me había dejado, no era lo que había aprendido de ellos (por mucho que esto fuera). Era algo mucho más profundo y fuerte, algo que me había estado llenando de cicatrices que yo no había notado antes. Eso que me habían dado y que sería mi arma para poder vencer: el amor.

Una energía en mi pecho hizo resistencia a los poderes de Voldemort. Como cuando nuestras varitas se habían enfrentado por vez primera, ambos poderes se resistían a ceder.

-¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?- el miedo en los ojos de Voldemort era inocultable.

-Es una magia que me pone por sobre tus habilidades, Voldemort.

-¡Te equivocas! Ese poder que veo es igual al que ahora manifiesto ¡Estamos iguales! Y por mucho ¡soy más poderoso que tú!

-¡Tú eres el que se equivoca! ¿Sabes qué es ese poder que robaste el ministerio? ¿Estás seguro que lo que bebiste era solo un arma para poder vencerme? ¡El que cometió lo errores el día de hoy fuiste tú! Eso que acabas de beberte no es otra cosa que lo que más desprecias de este mundo. Es algo que no comprendes y, por lo tanto, no puedes controlar. Es, en efecto, lo más poderoso, es lo que te mantendrá vivo y es lo que te destruirá.

-¡Mientes! ¡No hay nada ni nadie más poderoso que yo!

Lord Voldemort se resistía a aceptar su derrota. Pero muy pronto el mismo poder que manifestaba contra mí comenzó a corroerlo.

-¿Lo sientes ya?

-¡No! ¡No puedes matarme! ¡Soy inmortal!

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte, deberías saberlo. Tu castigo será vivir por siempre, rodeado de eso que tanto detestas. El amor destruye todo lo que es malo en nosotros, como la luz aleja la oscuridad. Estarás encerrado por siempre en eso y mientras haya amor en este mundo, jamás podrás escapar.

Para mi sorpresa, Voldemort soltó la más fuerte de las carcajadas.

-¿Te hace gracia tu destino?

-No, me hace gracia el tuyo y el de todos los demás.

-Habla lo que quieras, ya estás vencido.

-Tal vez, pero si mi esencia es liberada… ¿no te das cuenta que también esparces el mal? La oscuridad en mí estará ahí dispuesta para todo aquel que la quiera. Y créeme, siempre los habrá.

-Qué bueno, porque la luz también estará. Mientras haya gente que respira, piensa y siente, también existirá el amor. Y yo también estaré aquí para recordarle a cada parte su lugar.

Voldemort cedió finalmente, la luz dorada que lo bañaba se hizo cada vez más intensa. El cuerpo que alojaba su ser no pudo soportar tanto y se desvaneció mientras que su esencia se esparcía. De la misma manera en que la luz dorada lo hizo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me acerqué al cuerpo de Hermione. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

-Hermione…- le susurré mientras la abrazaba a acariciaba su pelo- Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Quizás en otra vida…

-¿Y qué tiene de malo ésta?

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme ¿me estaba volviendo loco?

-Pero… pero… pensé que estabas…

-¿Muerta?- ella me sonrió y su puso de rodillas frente a mí- Parece ser que alguien en ésta vida me ama profundamente. Y los poderes de Voldemort no pueden contra eso.

La abracé fuertemente con el deseo de nunca más dejarla ir, cuando alguien desde la puerta entró apresuradamente.

-¿Qué pasó?

Era Ron con una expresión de angustia, digna de Hermione. Detrás de él entraron Luna y Ginny.

-Voldemort fue vencido- contestó Neville poniéndose de pie.

-¡Genial!

Aprendí muchas cosas en Hogwarts mientras cursé ahí. Aprendí a transfigurar objetos, animales, a mí mismo y que el ser estricto es una forma de mantenerse fiel a tus ideales; aprendí a hacer levitar cosas, a atraerlas hacia mi mano o alejarlas, a cambiarle la forma y el tamaño, y que las personas pueden lograr grandes cosas sin importar lo insignificantes que éstas parezcan; que las cosas interesantes pueden ser aburridas, y que los deseos trascienden la muerte; que para que las cosas existan solo se debe creer en ellas, y que lo mejor de nosotros muchas veces no lo vemos con nuestros ojos; que la ingenuidad y la justicia siempre van de la mano, y que un gran amigo vale por cien; a conjurar un patronus o espantar un boggart, y que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen; tal vez no aprendí a embotellar la fama, cosechar gloria ni a ponerle un alto a la muerte, pero descubrí que dentro de todos nosotros siempre hay un niño resentido pero dispuesto a cambiar de parecer; a poner mis poderes en su máxima expresión y a hacerlo por una causa justa, a creer en mis habilidades, y que la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura; que no importa cuán mal vayan las cosas, todo lo que se necesita para seguir adelante son unos buenos amigos, que solo ellos te pueden enseñar lo que es bueno en la vida: como la amistad, la valentía y el amor. Y yo tuve los mejores.

**FIN**

TLAL 

**LISTO! YA TA:P ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO. COMO HAN DE DARSE CUENTA ESTE FICT TB ES DE ANTES DE HBP... PERO KÉ IMPORTA? DE TODOS MODOS KERÍA KE LO CONOCIERAN**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

TLAL


End file.
